By Mistake
by Unholy Trinity
Summary: Final Fantasy VII/DBZ crossover! Four members of AVALANCHE and Sephiroth get zapped into the DBZ world.
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I'm not rich, buzz off!  
  
By Mistake.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Ok, so when I say the coast is clear you guys follow me into the lab ok?" Cloud looked behind him at the other three members of AVALANCHE. Aeris, Yuffie and Red nodded. "Then in the lab, we take whatever this 'secret device' is and runs away. Tifa's group will be waiting for us at the entrance. Is that clear?" Nods from the three again. "Alright.. Here goes nothing." Cloud took a deep breath and ran across the hallway of the Shin-Ra building towards a white door which had 'PERSONNEL ONLY' written on it. He looked around carefully, then beckoned the other three. They sneaked down the hallway in a neat single file. Cloud pushed the door open softly and they went in.  
  
Hojo's lab was huge. There were tanks in it with all sorts of samples of weird creatures and humans (or at least, they looked like humans). Aeris shuddered as she walked past them. Cloud looked around with disgust, then announced to the others. "Ok, we must find the device before anyone notices. We can't keep Tifa and her team waiting too long." They all scattered around the lab to start searching.  
  
After ten minutes Yuffie looked up from a pile of weird machines with a scowl. "Where can the stupid thing be!?" Red came out of a dark corner with small drawers. "Nothing here." "Nothing here too." Said Aeris as she closes a closet with a sigh. Cloud looked anxious. "It's gotta be here, it just gotta be! I was su-" He was cut short as the knob of the door began to turn. It was a matter of seconds before it was opened. "Quick!" Cloud whispered. "Hide!!" But it was too late. They all stood transfixed as the door swung open and a tall figure with long silver hair stepped in. "Well, well, well.. What have we got here.." Sephiroth smirked.  
  
Cloud unsheathed his sword in fraction of a second. Red growled and bared his teeth. Sephiroth, however, looked quite unimpressed. He fished a small thing out of his pocket and held it out so they all could see. "Looking for this?" The thing was shiny silver. It was spiral formed. It had a few colored buttons on it and a tiny display. The four members of AVALANCHE all recognized the device, but didn't move. Sephiroth chuckled, a cold, harsh chuckle. "Do you want this?" He said to Cloud. "Then come and get it." Cloud clenched his jaw, but didn't move. Sephiroth was just about to sheath his masanume when suddenly a troop of Turks burst in. "Now!!" Cloud screamed to Aeris, Yuffie and Red. They all ran to Sephiroth. Soon the five of them were struggling on the floor to get hold of the device. The Turks tries to tear them apart, but it was no good.  
  
Cloud grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's hair and pulled it. Sephiroth howled in pain and let down his guard, while pushing away a clawing Yuffie. Cloud reached for the device, but missed and accidentally pushed a button. Suddenly the world around then began to dissolve. He could still hear Aeris yelling to him.  
  
"What happening, Cloud??" It sounded like she was far away, he tried to call her but blackness engulfed him into unconsciousness. The Turks all gasped in surprise as the struggling five disappeared right in front of their eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: Ooooh! What happened indeed!!?? Oh well you all know cuz it IS a Final fantasy/DBZ crossover, after all. *winks* Next chapter coming REAL soon, maybe even within the next hours, I'm still writing! ^^ 


	2. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own...zzzzzzzzz  
  
By Mistake.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Come on Kakarott!! You must do better than that if you want to defeat those Androids!!!" Vegeta yelled to his sparring partner.. "But Vegeta, you know I can't go Super Saiyan and all." "No buts, just get your behind up and attack me!" Goku got up sighing and attacked..  
  
Gohan was nearby, sparring with Piccolo. He had a goofy grin and seemed to be having a terrific time.  
  
Suddenly a booming sound came out of the woods around them. Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances. Goku looked up from the ground, where Vegeta punched him to just a second ago. "What was that?" Vegeta shrugged. Goku was already heading towards the woods, followed by Gohan and Piccolo. Vegeta crossed his arms and followed as well, reluctantly.  
  
************* br  
  
Aeris slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached and her eyelids felt heavy. She sat up carefully, stretching out a bit. She was lying in a forest. 'Why am I here?' she thought. Then memories of the mission in Hojo's lab came back to her. She panicked and looked around frantically for Cloud and the others. She found them lying around her. Red was pratically lying on top of Yuffie. Aeris gasped and ran over to push Red off Yuffie, afraid he would choke her. Red yelped as he was pushed off and awoke with a start. He looked around bewildered, then turned to Aeris. "Where are we?" Aeris shrugged. "I don't even know what happened." Red scratched himself.  
  
"I recall that we were struggling with Sephiroth, I think then Cloud accidentally pushed a button or something.." "And that's why we're here?" "I suppose so." A groan was heard behind Red. Cloud slowly sat up, massaging his left shoulder. "Where are we.?" Aeris walked over. Red got up and shook some leaves off him. "I have no idea." "Where's the device?" Aeris shrugged. "And where's Sephiroth?" Aeris shrugged. "Great. Now we're stuck in. wherever we are, and Sephiroth probably has the only way to get us back." Aeris shrugged again. "We'll find him, don't worry."  
  
Yuffie was beginning to wake too. She sat up with a gasp. The other three looked at her. "Are you ok?" Aeris asked. Yuffie nodded. "I had this scary dream, I dreamed that Red was lying on top of me and I almost couldn't breath!" Red went red and stammered an apology.  
  
Cloud was just about to say something when they heard footsteps nearby. They glanced at each other and jumped behind bushes to hide.  
  
*************  
  
Gohan paused as he heard shuffle of bushes nearby. "Dad? Did you hear that?" Goku nodded and walked on. Vegeta scowled at him. Gohan suddenly stumbled over a small green orb on the ground. He picked it up and frowned. "What's that, Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo took the orb and studied it. "I don't know.. I haven't seen anything like this before."  
  
************ Yuffie hit herself on the head in the bushes as she saw a boy with spikey hair picked up her Materia. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.. I can't believe I dropped it!" She whispered. Red was getting nervous. He was curled up in a very uncomfortable position in a bush, right in front of Vegeta's foot. His back and legs were hurting and he was afraid Vegeta might accidentally kick him.  
  
Cloud was tense too. He was studying the four weird people. The smallest one looked a lot like the tall one with a goofy look and spiky hair. And that one was actually green! And he wore funny clothes. The fourth one (the short one) looked like as if his hair was on fire, except then the actual 'fire' was his hair. 'And he looks pretty grumpy too.' Cloud thought.  
  
Suddenly Yuffie jumped out of the bushes and stepped in front of Piccolo. "Uhm. sir? If you don't mind but that's mine." She pointed at the green Materia in his hand. Aeris gasped and blew her cover too. "Yuffie!! What are you doing!?" Red also strolled out of his hiding place, looking relieved that he finally gets to get out of his painful position. Cloud sighed and stepped out too, looking gloomy. "Gee, thanks guys. I thought we were hiding?" Yuffie looked anxious. "But Cloud!! That's my favorite Materia!"  
  
The Z fighters didn't react. They stared at the four people who have emerged from the bushes curiously. Well except Vegeta, he was looking sulky, as usual. Goku scratched his head. "Uh. hi!" Cloud nodded in response. "Eh. Who are you guys?" Gohan asked. "I'm Cloud, this is Aeris, Red XIII and Yuffie. And you?" Cloud said, pointing at his team members. "I'm Gohan, this is my father Goku, my teacher Piccolo, and Vegeta." Goku grinned goofily, Piccolo nodded and Vegeta scowled. Aeris smiled awkwardly. "N-nice to meet you." "Oh yes, it's a pleasure." Red said. Goku & Gohan's eyes went wide. "You can talk??" "Certainly I can talk, you do not have talking animals in this world?" Goku scratched his head again, as if thinking was very hard. "Uh. well, Puar and Oolong can talk, but I don't know if they're animals though." Piccolo interrupted Goku. "You said 'this world'. Are you not from this world then?" "No," Cloud said. "We got zapped here by Hojo's newest invention. Sephiroth was zapped here too, and he has the device to get us back. Have you seen him, by chance? He's very tall, has long silver hair and glowing green eyes. Oh yeah and he carries a long sword." Goku & Gohan shook their heads. "Who is Hojo?" Piccolo asked. "He's a mad scientist from our world." "Oh."  
  
Vegeta was getting bored by this conversation and started to blast trees with Ki blasts. "I suggest then that you go find this Sephiroth person and leave us alone. We have to prepare for something important." Yuffie completely ignored his speech. She started to study Vegeta from head to toes, and spinning circles around him as well. Vegeta glared at her with narrowed eyes. "Well, what is it little girl!? Do you find me so interesting?" Yuffie pulled a face. "Yuck. No! I just wanted know where you hide your Materia!" "What are you talking about!?" "You know, Materias, to fire the blast!" "I don't need this 'Materia' to do that. I use my Ki!" Red frowned. "What a Ki?" "You don't know what a Ki is?" Aeris, Cloud, Red & Yuffie all shook their heads in unison. Goku looked surprised. "Oh wow, you're really not from this world huh? Oh well. Hey where are you guys staying? I'm sure Bulma will let you stay at Capsule Corp.! And we can help you find this Sephiroth!" Piccolo frowned. "Are you sure Goku? You know we have to train for the androids. They'll be here in a few months." "Oh it'll be alright, we've trained a lot and Vegeta is bound to become a Super Saiyan soon! Right Vegeta?" Vegeta, however, looked ready to explode. "Absolutely not, Kakarott! Of course I'm going to be a Super Saiyan soon, and stronger than you, for that! But I'm not helping them to find this stupid person! I've got better things to do!" Aeris raised an eyebrow. She had seen some pretty grumpy people but this Vegeta was really topped them all. Gohan looked ecstatic at this new quest.  
  
"Sure dad! It'll be fun!" "Haha, I know son!" Piccolo turned away casually. Vegeta cursed at such a stupidity. "Well, than you go, Kakarott. I, however, will train and be stronger than you!" And with that he flew away. Gohan turned to Piccolo. "Will you help us? Please?" Piccolo thought hard. He didn't like to disappoint his friend, but he also wanted to train. "I'll think about it, Gohan." Gohan looked happy, as if he agreed already. Goku grinned. "Oh we can recruit tomorrow. Let's get you to Capsule Corp first." He levitated into the air, preparing to fly away. Gohan did the same. "Uh." Cloud looked at them in shock. "We can't fly." Goku raised an eyebrow. "You can't?" Aeris shook her head. "No, we Sephiroth can, but we can't." "Ohok, I guess we'll have to carry you than." He carried Cloud and Aeris and Gohan carried Yuffie. Piccolo sighed and picked up Red, who grinned up at him, then the weird group flew to the dome- formed houses/palaces, also know as Capsule Corps. 


	3. Capsule Corps

Disclaimer: *zzzzzzz* Bite me, all you abnormally stupid people who think I own DBZ or Final Fantasy.  
  
AN: Sorry the update took soooo long! I actually considered dropping the fic haha! *Scratches head goofily*  
  
By Mistake  
  
Chapter 3: Capsule Corps  
  
Bulma Briefs was sunbathing in the garden of Capsule Corps, bored out of her wits. All her friends have gone out somewhere to train, and Chi Chi was way to worried about her 'ickle Gohanny' to hang around with her.  
  
She sighed, got up and went to the kitchen to get something cold to drink. To her surprise someone was already in the kitchen, grabbing almost everything eatable from the refrigerator. Bulma waited at the door, tapping her foot. After a minute doing so, without a response, she cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Ahum!"  
  
The fridge-raider turned around in an amazing speed, glaring at Bulma.  
  
"Dammit, woman! How often did I tell you stop sneaking on me!"  
  
Bulma sneered at Vegeta.  
  
"You're telling me that your Majesty with your all-might senses did not 'sense' me?"  
  
Vegeta glared even harder, then turned away.  
  
"I have no time for your earthling stupidity, woman."  
  
Bulma was about to say something snappy back when the doorbell rang. She glanced once to Vegeta, and then ran to the door.  
  
*******  
  
Goku dropped Aeris and Cloud at the doorstep of Capsule Corps. Cloud steadied himself on the ground; way too glad he was on safe, hard ground again. Aeris was looking around curiously.  
  
"Interesting architecture.."  
  
She said to herself. Behind her, Red and Yuffie were both being brought to the ground too. Yuffie was ecstatic about the flight.  
  
"Woooow!! That was waaaaay cool! Can we do it again??"  
  
She hopped around, clearly still feeling floaty. Red on the other hand, was not impressed. He walked to Cloud, waiting at the door.  
  
Aeris and Yuffie both looked up too, when a gorgeous woman with blue hair and sparkly blue eyes opened the door. Cloud's jaw dropped down at the sight of the exotic woman in bikinis. Goku put on his famous goofy grin.  
  
"Hi Bulma! These four are from an alternate universe! They kinda stranded here in an accident, and I was wondering if they could stay here until they've found a way back to their world?"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
She looked over Goku's shoulders. Aeris was smiling politely, on her right was an enormous red dog-like thing, peering at her curiously. Beside Gohan was a young-looking girl, who seemed pretty hyper active, and there was a young man with blond spikes and an h-u-g-e sword, who was staring at Bulma, unblinking.  
  
"Oh well.. If they're really stranded here... sure, why not. Come in, there's plenty of room in here anyway."  
  
She smiled as she stepped aside to let the guests in. Goku grinned and pulled Bulma into a bear hug.  
  
"What are you doing there with my woman, Kakarott??"  
  
A nasty voice came from behind Bulma. Yuffie groaned at the sight of Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no, it's you.."  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Indeed. If you have trouble seeing then I suggest you go to see a doctor."  
  
Aeris looked curiously from Bulma to Vegeta.  
  
"You two are married, then?"  
  
Bulma blushed pink around her cheeks.  
  
"Well... not exactly married, really... just-"  
  
"Yes we are, if you humans call it marrying. We saiyans like to refer to it as mating."  
  
Vegeta cut in, smirking. Cloud frowned.  
  
"You mean, you're an alien??"  
  
"Yes I am, I am the royal Prince of Vegitasei. Those three over there are 'aliens' too. Kakarott and his brat are saiyans, the green man is a Namek- jin."  
  
Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie and Red looked stunned. Bulma broke the awkward silence by clapping her hands.  
  
"Well, you four must be starving, right? My mother just started cooking, you're all welcome to join, of course. But I'll show you your rooms first, then, shall we?"  
  
She smiled and led the way up the stairs. The four members of AVALANCHE followed. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Great move, Kakarott. Now I have to live with those four idiots.."  
  
Goku slapped Vegeta playfully on the back.  
  
"Oh cheer up! It's wouldn't be that bad! You'll be training all the time anyway!"  
  
Vegeta just glared.  
  
*******  
  
AN: That was another awfully short chapter; next one will be longer. promise!!! I wrote this one late in the evening, so.. Hope you liked it! Review please!! ^.^ 


End file.
